Never Let You Go
by sofia313
Summary: Alternative scene to "Child of Sorrow". Kol's reaction to Mikael's plans to marry Katla off to Ragnar.


**This was a request, an alternative scene to Child of Sorrow. Katla is 15 in this and she was never attacked.**

* * *

"That's very good," Kol said.

Katla had made few flowers floating in the air in front of her; she was picking the petals off one by one with the power of her mind. The exercise was simple, but very useful; usually Katla had no problem with it. Today however she was struggling. Kol could tell that something was bothering her; she had been absentminded ever since this morning. He had gone hunting with Elijah and Nik before dawn and Katla had avoided looking at him after they had returned. She wasn't looking at him now either. Her hands were shaking and she let out a weary sigh before dropping the flowers.

"Forgive me," she muttered. "I can try again…"

"Katla," he interrupted her firmly and stepped in front of her. "Talk to me, sister. What is wrong?"

Gently he cupped her chin and lifted it. The distress in her eyes startled him.

"Katla? Talk to me."

"I…I…"

He waited patiently for her to continue, he never rushed her.

"After you left this morning, papa said that he had something to tell me," Katla said quietly. "He…he wishes to marry me off to Ragnar."

It took a moment before Kol was able to comprehend her words, he was sure that he had somehow misunderstood her. The thought of her getting married was nothing but insane. He had never even considered such option, of course not.

"What?"

Katla bowed her head, her hands were shaking.

"Ragnar's father has promised a very generous bride token…"

"No," Kol hissed through clenched teeth. "That will never happen."

"Papa said that he has accepted the agreement. He said that I am fortunate, Ragnar comes from a respected family."

She shivered and wrapped her arms around her, she was scared. Had their father gone mad, how could he even consider giving someone so pure and innocent to someone like Ragnar? Kol had seen how Ragnar had looked at Katla and he had wanted to rip the bastard's eyes out. Just the thought of Ragnar's filthy hands touching her made Kol apoplectic. Never. No one would touch her, no one. She was his and only his. The dark rage was beginning to form within him, the wind started to howl through the trees.

His rage was dangerous, it had always been. Even his mother avoided angering him. He had never lost control completely, but now he wanted to. He would show to everyone what would happen if they would try to take Katla from him. The dark clouds were gathering in the sky and the wind was howling louder. When the first lighting struck the ground, he felt more powerful than ever before. He would destroy the whole village if he had to and he would most definitely kill the bastard who would even try to… A gentle hand came down on his wrist before he could properly formulate his thought.

"It's alright, brother," Katla said softly. She stroked his wrist with her thumb and hummed calmingly. The wind eased and his rage was gone, he was able to think clearly again.

Gently he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his face in her soft hair. She made him feel peaceful, just like she always did.

"No need to worry, sister, I will talk to father."

She pulled away looking frightened.

"No, Kol, if you anger him…"

"Hey," he cut in and cupped her face. "Look at me. You will not marry Ragnar, I will make sure of that."

She blinked her eyes few times before replying.

"Not many men wish to marry someone like me."

"What? Any man would be lucky to have you, sister. You are beautiful, every part of you."

She bowed her head; a flush was rising in her cheeks.

"I have never thought about marriage," she admitted quietly. "I do not wish to be apart from you."

"You won't be," he assured and touched her cheek. "You know you belong to me and I will never let you go."

"You will get married someday…"

"I will never let you go," he cut in and cupped her face. "Never."

They were both quiet for a moment; he ran his thumb over her cheek. She smiled and kissed the back of his hand.

"You and me forever."

"Yes," he confirmed. "Forever."


End file.
